Eclipsa Butterfly
Ecipsa Butterfly is the foster mother of both Kagayaki Homare and Grimsley, and also Rio's owner besides Homare. History Royal Life and betrayal: '''Little is known about Eclipsa's life or the history of her rule over Mewni, but what is revealed whenever she is mentioned portrays her as the "black sheep" of the Butterfly family, with a dark and/or less-than-respectable reputation. In the episode "Into the Wand", Star Butterfly travels inside her magic wand and learns about some of her royal ancestors via the tapestries in what she calls the "Grandma Room" of Butterfly Castle. According to a passage inscribed on her tapestry's pedestal, Eclipsa was wed to a Mewman king, but she took a monster with red skin, white hair, horns, and four eyes as her lover and ran away with him. During her life, Eclipsa developed a number of spells that were (or would later come to be) associated with dark magic, including the All-Seeing Eye. These spells were recorded in the pages of the wand's Magic Instruction Book, and her entire chapter was sealed behind a skull-shaped lock (which could only be opened by Glossaryck) to prevent others from reading them. She is also the only queen who never questioned Glossaryck's teaching methods. '''Meet Homare: '''After she finds Homare in a tavern, she adopts her as her foster daughter. She also called Homare Homa-chan, an offensive name for her. She also adopts Rio and called it "Sweet Pet Jackal", much to Rio's dismay. '''Appearance Eclipsa has slightly pale skin, shoulder length poofy teal hair, grayish-purple eyes, and red spade-shaped marks on her cheeks. She wears a long, dark purple Gothic-themed dress, a large black sun hat with gray and white feathers and a thorny branch, a white cravat with a blue crescent moon on it, long mauve gloves, and black flats with pale purple socks. Eclipsa also has maroon-colored lipstick and black mascara. Underneath her gloves, her hands are dark purple with purple veins sprouting out on her arms. She also wears a wedding ring on the middle finger of her right hand. At home,Eclipsa's hair reaches down to her waist. She does not wear her hat or the cravat around her neck. She rarely wears pink-and-white pajamas with spades, a purple bandanna, and white furry slippers. Eclipsa also dons a red dress with a red coat and red flats along with a white beaded necklace and cuffs alongside her usual purple gloves, wedding ring, and her hat. In the same episode, it’s revealed that as queen, Eclipsa wore a long grey dress with translucent fabric over the shoulders and a black broach around the neck, grey flats, and a gold crown very similar to Moon’s. Her hair also appeared a bit wider. Personality When introduced in "Grimsley comes to Earth", Eclipsa is portrayed as calm, approachable, and sympathetic to young Moon's loss of her mother, despite her reputation as a queen of evil. Her demeanor toward Homare, however, provides little indication to her true nature and motives, and she was initially hesitant to teach Moon her darkest spell. In "Stranger Danger", she bears no ill will toward her jailers, despite her long time in crystal captivity, and she displays a carefree, fun-loving attitude similar to Star's own. As of "Sweet Dreams," she maintains her calm demeanor and is more than willing to help Star, from warning her about the dangers of the castle laundry room to rescuing her from being trapped in a different dimension. She also has a playful side to her, casually telling Star to "call her a villainess" for her perceived crimes, then later responding to Marco's hostility with light-hearted teasing when the two of them first meet. Unlike most magic users in the show, Eclipsa takes a more academic approach to magic, exploring "dark magics" for the sake of knowledge rather than malice. She notably encourages Star to ride out her unconscious Mewberty transformations to discover what they mean, and states her opinion is that "all knowledge is good knowledge". Even after three centuries, Eclipsa has no regrets about abandoning her own kingdom and lawful husband, King Shastacan, for a monster. She cares deeply for her monster husband and is determined to discover the whereabouts of their daughter, Meteora. She has a fondness for chocolate bars and roses, consuming a whole bucket of Snookers bars over the course of an afternoon. Relationships * [[Kagayaki Homare|'Kagayaki Homare']]: 'Her foster daughter. * [[Grimsley|'Grimsley]]: 'Her foster son. * [[Rio|'Rio]]: 'Her pet "jackal". * [[Meteora Butterfly|'Meteora Butterfly]]: '''Her daughter. * '''Unnamed monster: '''Her husband. '''Trivia She loves chocolate, like her foster daughter. * She is shown that she eats more amount of Snookers and Kit Kat than Homare, as shown in the 2nd episode, "Stranger Danger". * She also feared of being overweighted, so in episode 6, she handles her chocolate to Homare. * She having many relationships, in which a part of it are her foster children. Category:Female Protagonist Category:Adults Category:Secondary characters